Merry Christmas, Mr Unforgivable
by Shonenevolution
Summary: Enji Todoroki, también conocido como Endeavor, pasa su primera Navidad totalmente solo, lejos de su familia y amigos. El imperdonable está solo en una casa sin amor hasta que recibe un regalo muy especial.


**Merry Christmas Mr. Unforgivable**

Aquel era un invierno peculiarmente frio, o al menos así le parecía a Enji Todoroki, esta declaración es una que suena indudablemente extraña, más si tenemos en cuenta quien es este hombre y cuál es su poder, mas sin embargo aquel frio que el Héroe más grande de Japón sentía, quizás era algo más bien simbólico que real.

Aquella era su primera navidad solo.

En años anteriores tampoco es como si el pudiera festejar esas fiestas con toda su familia, siendo esto por la, digamos, relación tan complicada que tenía el con sus retoños, y esto como dije es por decirlo de una manera suave ya que si entramos a detalles esta historia se tornaría una muy oscura y deprimente rápidamente. Aun así, su hija se encargaba de hacer que la velada fuera disfrutable para todos, con comida deliciosa, juegos, karaoke, y demás actividades la mar de divertidas que les permitían a todos ellos fingir por unas horas que eran una familia unida.

Enji no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro mientras observaba con cierta melancolía el comedor y el living, ahora que su hija no estaba nadie se encargó de decorar la residencia Todoroki, el mismo no pudo hacerlo por falta de tiempo y, honestamente, de interés.

El héroe número 1 de Japón estaba sentado mirando televisión mientras que en una de sus manos tenía una botella medio vacía de alguna sustancia cargada de alcohol, aquello se había vuelto una especie de rutina para él desde que sus hijos se mudaron a la casa nueva que el construyo para ellos y su madre hace unas dos semanas.

Él sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de sentirse así de mal como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y que además aquella soledad en la que se encontraba ahora era una que el mismo se autoimpuso, siendo que algunos de sus asistentes lo invitaron a una salida y además unos cuantos Héroes profesionales conocidos de él lo habían invitado a una fiesta, el prefirió quedarse en esa oscura y solitaria casa.

¿Por qué? Ni el mismo estaba seguro, quizás el sentía que merecía sufrir de alguna manera pero era demasiado cobarde como para lastimarse a sí mismo, por lo que en su lugar prefirió condenarse a vivir solo en esa enorme y fría casa mientras todos los demás ciudadanos estaban riendo y compartiendo un momento cálido con sus seres queridos.

Él se lo merecía decía una voz en su cabeza desde que sus hijos se fueron.

De pronto su celular empezó a sonar, él pensó y de cierta manera esperaba que aquella fuese una llamada al deber o algo así, pero para su sorpresa era una llamada de su hija, Fuyumi.

-Hola Fuyumi, ¿paso algo?- pregunto Endeavor algo preocupado, luego del secuestro de su hijo a manos de un villano el empezó a ponerse más paranoico de lo usual con lo que se refiere a la seguridad de su familia, claro que él jamás admitirá eso ya que trata de mantener su faceta de tipo rudo, aunque siendo honestos todo el mundo puede ver a través de su mentira.

-Oh no no no- respondió la joven del otro lado de la línea rápidamente al darse cuenta del tono preocupado de su progenitor- Todo está bien, estábamos por salir afuera a ver los fuegos artificiales y simplemente quise… _llamarte_\- eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, Endeavor no pudo evitar sonreír, su hija aún seguía pensando en el aun cuando no se lo merecía.

-Me alegro mucho que la estén pasando bien…- el héroe de fuego abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero las palabras no salieron, luego de tomar aire bajo la mirada al suelo y pregunto finalmente-… ¿Cómo está tu madre?- su voz sonó algo temblorosa pese a sus mejores intentos.

No hubo respuesta al instante y el héroe estaba a punto de retractarse cuando una voz diferente respondió su pregunta.

-E-Estoy bien Enji-

El símbolo de paz actual de Japón agradeció mentalmente que nadie estaba con él para ver como su rostro paso de blanco a rojo en una milésima de segundo y además como se levantó de su asiento de un salto, al otro lado de la línea se pudo escuchar la risa de su hija y unas voces murmurando unas cosas.

-Fuyumi… ¿e-estoy en voz alta!?- pregunto el Torodoki mayor terriblemente avergonzado, él pudo escuchar a la perfección como su hija y su hijo mayor Natsuo se reían ante su reacción.

-_En realidad el termino correcto es "Altavoz"_\- la monótona voz de su hijo menor, Shouto, se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Ya ya chicos, vayan a comer algo mientras hablo un segundo con su padre… a solas- la voz femenina que lo afecto volvió a hacerse escuchar tras unos minutos de silencio, hubo quejas por parte de su hija y amenazas por parte de sus dos hijos, pero luego de un ratos los dos adultos quedaron solos.

-…-Endeavor abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras se negaban a salir, sintiendo como se le formaba una especie de nudo en la garganta.

-H-Hay t-tantas co-cosas que quiero decir, pero no sé por dónde empezar- la mujer peliblanca rompió el silencio incomodo, Enji volvió a sentarse nuevamente en el sillón a la vez que trataba de calmarse un poco.

-Yo también quiero decirte… tantas cosas- respondió el mirando al suelo- ¿Cómo está la casa? El barrio es de tu agrado?- pregunto el Todoroki.

-Sí, es una casa muy bonita y es un barrio de lo más encantador, los chicos están encantados con ella- Endeavor pudo escuchar como la mujer arrastraba una silla para luego sentarse- Sé que le dijiste a los niños que no deberían agradecerte y todo pero… gracias por hacer esto- la voz de la mujer hizo que a Endeavor se le erizara la piel.

-No es nada… al menos así ellos y tu estarán felices- dijo el con un tono melancólico.

-Pero… ¿y tú? Eres feliz así?- la mujer pregunto casi en un susurro.

-Yo no soy el que merece felicidad aquí Rei, esos pobres niños, en especial Natsuo la han pasado tan mal por mi culpa, honestamente debí haber hecho esto hace años- dijo Endeavor sintiendo como su amargura aumentaba con cada palabra.

La mujer que estaba del otro lado de la línea lo escuchaba en silencio, aunque tras finalizar su breve discurso el héroe noto como la mujer peliblanca parecía estar... ¿sollozando?

-Realmente me alegro de escuchar lo mucho que has cambiado Enji- la mujer dijo con la voz temblorosa

-Rei- el Todoroki estaba sin palabras mientras escuchaba a la mujer llorando del otro lado de la línea.

-E-Espera un segundo!- dijo ella y luego corto la llamada.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundido Endeavor, pero un segundo después su celular empezó a sonar aunque esta vez mostrando su cámara activada, parece que le estaban haciendo una video llamada.

-Hola- cuando el respondió la llamada fue recibido por la imagen de una mujer peliblanca que tenía una sonrisa tímida y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, el héroe contuvo su aliento cuando la vio, estaba bellísima.

-Hola- respondió el Héroe.

-Feliz Navidad Enji- la mujer dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-…Feliz Navidad Rei- el héroe dijo dando una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que rara vez deja ver.

-Espero que algún día seas capaz de pasar esta fiesta y todas las demás con los niños y… conmigo-

Lo que hice es imperdonable, y yo no espero que mi familia me perdone, pero mentiría si digiera que en el fondo añoro por un día en el que pueda estar junto a ellos, con mi brazo alrededor de esta mujer, protegiéndola como siempre debí haber hecho, mirando juntos a nuestros hijos reír y comer como si no pasara nada malo en el mundo.

-¿Estas llorando, Enji?- la mujer pregunto algo preocupada.

-Estoy bien Rei- no negué el hecho de que efectivamente estaba llorando- Yo… espero que la pasen bien- tras decir eso corte la llamada y deje el celular en la pequeña mesita que está enfrente del sofá.

Soy el imperdonable, no merezco escuchar esas palabras, repetía la voz de mi cabeza, pero esta vez había otra voz, una dulce voz que simplemente susurraba "_Conmigo_".

-Esa mujer…- Endeavor se levantó de su sofá aun llorando pero con una sonrisa en sus labios- Espero que la invitación de All Might aun siga en pie- murmuro Endeavor agarrando el celular, notando que alguien le mando una foto.

Era su familia, sonriendo hacia la cámara, poniendo debajo "_Feliz Navidad Viejo_"

Quizás llegue algún día, donde pueda despertar de este sueño y reunirme con ellos, de tomar mi lugar en esa foto. Quizás algún día.

**-Fin-**


End file.
